User blog:RageVG/PROJECT: WOLF PACK
'What is PROJECT: WOLF PACK?' PROJECT: WOLF PACK is a big idea for a STORM mod (Yes, it's a Naruto game. If it really bothers you stop reading now) that will allow the people who enjoy RP fighting in chat to have a little extra; t'he potential to see a character of their creation battling against other characters on video'. Each character would be balanced whilst still maintaining the strengths and quirks that make them who they are. Every week or so, I will feature different characters fighting and make them into videos, which will be edited and posted here in HD. 'How does it work?' I take an existing character from within the game, and design them around the specifications that you decide. Every week or so, I'll record different characters fighting and upload them for you to watch. Note that these matches are for fun and not meant to be taken as proof of who is stronger than who. However, there are two VERY important things to note; 1. The game does not support modding, thus I am very limited in what I can do. This means that I can't change how the character looks physically (as in, changing their hair or height, etc) as well as quite a few limitations on the types of attacks I can put into each character. You would have to pick a model from a selection of existing ones which I will use as a basis, and I will try to make them as true to your design as the game will allow me to. I can mostly recolor these models but again, there's limits on what I can do. Also, in order to assure that no two characters look too similar, once someone picks a model for a character, nobody else will be allowed to use models from that character Unless the person who picked that model gives you permission. This also means that I cannot recreate a character that is not a human. However you can simply create a human "persona" for your OC by picking from whatever model you like. 2. It takes a long time to make one character. At full speed it could take me a few days to complete one character, maybe longer. And I'm only one person. If you're interested in taking part, you'll need patience. I also won't be able to work on it full time for obvious reasons (I'm still trying to work on my YouTube channel). 'How do I take part?' Easy. Just comment here. Once I'm ready to start making characters, I'll contact one of you and we'll see what we can put together. After that, you just check every week or so to see if your character is included in the video. 'Can I help?' Sure. I can guarantee that none of you will be able to help with coding. There are only a handful of people in the world who can code for this game. However, I could always use help with feedback and input. Tell me what you do and don't like, and how I can improve it. You can also spread the word '''by linking other users to this blog post, if you think they might be interested. If you '''DO own the game and want to help with coding, let me know and I will teach you the basics. 'I have more questions.' Feel free to ask below. I'll answer it and add it to this blog post. Category:Blog posts